Fuego con Hortencias
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: One-shot pervertido basado en un OVA de un anime :) Dejen Reviews espero que les guste :D


Dedici subir este fanfic que me vino a la mente...jejeje, es de Death Note, y esta basado en un OVA de Highschool of the Dead, ojala que les guste n_n y estooo...Contiene Hentai y material sensible.

No me gusta el MxM, pero es una alucinacion MALPENSADOS YAOISTAS! ¬¬

* * *

Todo comienza con Mello, Near, Matt y yo contemplando una isla aparentemente desierta mientras nos preguntamos por qué hemos acabado allí.  
Matt: Déjenme hacer una breve explicación, después de que terminara el caso KIRA varios de sus seguidores nos estaban buscando para matarnos por capturar a su "Dios". entonces tomamos una lancha prestada...  
Yo: ESO NO ES POSIBLE, si la lancha la tomamos prestada la devolveríamos a su dueño, pero en caso contrario la robamos  
Matt: Ejem  
Yo: Perdón, continua...  
Matt: Después de estar 3 horas navegando en círculos llegamos a esta isla desierta.  
Yo: Ok...ahora si te creo...pero ¿Que vamos a hacer aqui? No tenemos refugio, ni cosas para comer.  
Near: Por ahi hay una casa! (señala a lo lejos)  
Los 3 giramos la cabeza y vemos una casa de playa abandonada, Matt y Mello entran a ver que hay en la casa.  
Matt: El lugar esta cerrado por atrás así que nadie puede pasar...pero tenemos agua en caso de que alguien tenga sed.  
Mello: Si...pero...no has notado que ahi solo venden trajes de baño?  
Matt: Si es una casa de playa es obvio que venden trajes de baño.  
Yo salgo con Near y los 2 llevábamos un traje de baño. Near llevaba un short blanco con detalles grises y yo una bikini azul.  
Yo: Hm...les parece si se cambian, hace calor aquí y creo que seria divertido que Near y yo salgamos a divertirnos a la playa.  
Mello: No es justo! Y nosotros que hacemos?  
Near: Podrían ir a buscar algo para comer no le creen? (Mirada UKE)  
Los 2: Ok ¬¬

* * *

El día transcurre tranquilamente, Near y yo nos divertimos en la playa y Matt y Mello están buscando provisiones.  
Al caer la tarde nos reunimos con Matt en la casa de playa.  
Yo: COMO QUE NO ENCONTRASTE NADA?  
Matt: Hay agua en caso de que tengamos sed...pero no hay nada en esta isla.  
Mello aparece con una bolsa en la mano y totalmente mojado por el agua de mar.  
Near: Donde estabas Mello?  
Mello: Fui a buscar cosas para comer  
Abre la bolsa y hay varios peces de colores dentro, un erizo de mar y una estrella.  
Yo: *0* Que bonitos!  
Matt: También armamos una fogata con unas hojas amarillas que encontramos en la selva  
Las hojas que se encontraban desparramadas en la arena eran hojas de hortensias.

* * *

A la noche, Near puso a cocinar el pescado en el fuego mientras las hojas se quemaban y despedían un humo color dorado.  
Matt: Tengo hambre...  
Yo: En unos minutos estará listo, ten paciencia.  
Mello empezó a bostezar.  
Mello: Estoy muy cansado...sera por el hambre o porque estuve caminando todo el dia por la isla buscando comida?  
Yo me quede mirando la fogata y cuando gire la cabeza Mello me miraba de forma pervertida.  
Yo: O_o WTF? Mello...porque me estas mirando así?  
Mello: Neko-chan...estoy cansado! quiero dormir  
Yo: Entonces recuéstate y duerme  
Mello: No! pero yo me quiero dormir contigo  
Yo: WTF?! NI LO PIENSES BAKA! (Me levanto pero mello me ira al piso)  
Mello: PORFAAA!  
Se lanza encima mio y me abraza para que no me escape.  
Yo: Suéltame!  
Mello: No! yo se que te gusta.  
Sin querer respire el humo dorado y empece a toser, mire hacia arriba y vi a mi hermano sonriéndome.  
Yo: ESTEBAN! (empujo a Mello) TE EXTRAÑE TANTO! (lo abrazo)  
el solo seguía sonriéndome y después me invito a tomar un baño de agua caliente con el.  
Near (toma una hoja quemada): Chicos! Están teniendo alucinaciones! Son hojas de Hortensias! No respiren su humo! (se tapa la nariz)  
Matt: No molestes Near! Jejeje…la estoy pasando bien! No arruines la diversión  
Near (se destapa la nariz): ESTÁN LOCOS O QUE? Esto les puede hacer daño a su mente y…  
Sin querer respira el humo y tiene alucinaciones eróticas.  
Mientras tanto y estaba con mi hermano (era una alucinación) disfrutando del agua caliente del baño.  
Yo: Que relajante! (volteo la vista) No es así?  
Me ve con una mirada picara y empieza a sacarme la parte de arriba del bikini y la parte de abajo dejándome desnuda.  
Yo: Nya! Pervertido! Porque me quitas el bikini? Devuélvemelo!  
Tira el bikini lejos y sonríe, después se ríe por el sonrojo se se asomaba en mi cara.

Mientras tanto Mello estaba teniendo alucinaciones y se acerco a near.  
Near: Hola Mello!  
Mello: Hola Matt! (Estaba alucinando ya que veia a Matt en vez de a Near)  
Near: Soy Near no Matt!  
Mello: Callate Perro! (le dice en el oido) Oye…tengamos Sexo  
Near: Q-que?  
Mello besa a Near y lo lleva al agua fria del mar, una vez dentro se refrescan con el agua y siguen besandose.  
Matt estaba alucinando con Mello asi que solo seguia riendose y de paso aprovecho para hacerme cosquillas en mi cuerpo.  
Yo: jajajajajaj B-basta Esteban (Alucino con mi hermano ¬¬)! Me da risa! No me gusta que me hagan jajaja cosquillas jajajaja xD  
Matt: jejje adoro tu risa…es graciosa  
Yo me sonroje un poco al escuchar lo que me dijo y le agradeci, enseguida me tire sobre el y lo abraze con fuerza. Sali del agua caliente y me recoste en la arena.  
Yo: Estoy cansada…¿Quieres dormir un rato?  
Matt: Claro! (Sonrie)  
Matt se recuesta junto a mi y yo le di un fuerte abrazo hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

* * *

La fogata ya se había apagado, se vean unos pescados hechos carbón en el fuego, el sol empezaba a asomarse por el mar.  
Abrí los ojos y sentí mi cabeza apoyarse en algo blando.  
Yo: Que bien dormi! (Miro hacia abajo) Un segundo…¿Por qué no tengo Bikini?  
Miro a la izquierda y Matt estaba durmiendo al lado mio.  
Matt (Despierta): E-eh? Mello…¿Cuándo te transformaste en Neko-chan?  
Yo: MATT BAKA! (lo abofeteo) soy yo! Neko-chan! Que paso anoche?  
Matt: No lo se…no me acuerdo…donde están Mello y Near?  
Yo (Mirando a lo lejos): O_o M-Matt!  
Matt: QUE? (mirando a lo lejos) WTF?  
Pudimos ver que Near y Mello estaban en la orilla del mar, sin traje de baño (Después de lo de anoche era obvio que terminarían así) y besándose, sin darse cuenta de que los estábamos mirando.  
Yo: Esto…esto…ES RE TIERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nyaaaaaa! *w*  
Matt: Pues para mi no es tierno…es asqueroso! (Grita) MELLO! NEAR! AQUÍ ESTAMOS!  
Mello y Near se separan por la falta de aire, escuchan a Matt, se miran y se acuerdan de lo de anoche y los dos se empujan y caen en la arena.  
Mello: AAAAAAGH! QUE ASCO! MATT! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en Near? ¬¬  
Near: Oye! No puedes negar que la pasaste bien anoche y todo fue gracias a las Hortensias de la fogata  
Mello: QUE CARAJ…? No me gusto! Ahora quítate, voy a ver a Matt y a Neko.  
Near: Ok (Se levanta y sigue a mello)

Mas tarde estábamos contemplando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana.  
Mello: Etto…con respecto a lo de anoche…  
Yo: Que pasa Mello?  
Mello: Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar…si?  
Matt: Nunca sucedió, fue un mal sueño…  
Near: Si, un mal sueño…nunca ocurrió, no le digamos nada a nadie…Prometido?  
Los 3: Prometido!

* * *

FIN


End file.
